Deborah Puckerman
by Anime Girl23
Summary: <html><head></head>Part 2 - blind!Puck verse - Sequel to Here In The Dark, Our Two Hearts Are One - It wasn't only Puck's life that changed after the accident. Everyone had their own reactions and their lives were impacted too. This is Deborah Puckerman's story. Puck/Quinn</html>


Hey, everyone! My one-shot, _Here In The Dark (Our Two Hearts Are One)_, did end up exploding into a series of reaction-type fics. The series is completed and I'll be posting these standalone one-shots as I get a chance.

**IMPORTANT:** If you want to get alerts when new parts of this series are added, choose _Author_Alert, not Story Alert. Each is its own respective one-shot and will be posted independently.

As always, please review. These one-shots can be quite short, but even a simple "I liked it" will help encourage me with future writings.

Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me.

Deborah Puckerman  
>One-shot<p>

Deborah Puckerman didn't know what to think the day Finn Hudson called her in a panic and told her Noah had gotten hurt. She hadn't needed to ask how bad it was. She could hear the sirens in the background.

She was a nurse, had been one for years. Head injuries were nothing new. She'd seen enough miracles and tragedies alike come through the ER, but she'd never once thought that it would be her son, her _boychik_ that didn't get a happy ending. Thought for sure that having and losing his baby was tragedy enough.

Tyler and Peter, two of her fellow nurses, had needed to pull her and that Santana girl's parents apart when the screaming started to scare other patients. Her little boy had still been unconscious then, never hearing the insults and curses she screamed at them in both English and Yiddish. He would have been proud.

She blamed them for not supervising well enough. She blamed the children for being reckless. She blamed her own son for a moment.

It was a mother hurting for her child. She'd watched plenty of parents place blame on anyone and everyone, but she'd never thought she'd be one of those. Since her husband (the bastard) had walked out, both Noah and Sarah had been healthy for the most part. They'd never required a hospital. Should have known it was too good to last.

It broke her heart when Noah tried to look at her and sightless eyes looked too far to the left.

_"It's gonna come back, right, Ma?"_

He'd sounded so hopeful, so scared. She hadn't been able to do anything more other than kiss his head and whisper that she loved him. He knew what she didn't say.

That day marked the third time since Noah was small that she'd held him as they cried. The day his father left had been the first. The second, when Noah signed the adoption papers, kissed his daughter's head, and fallen into her arms.

The day Beth was given away had hurt her too. True, she hadn't been the most gracious host to Quinn when the blonde was living with them, but at the time, she had still been focused on the idea that she had a grandchild coming when her son was still an underclassman. But honestly. The girl had wanted to eat bacon in her home. In her kosher home! Nonetheless, though, she loved that grandchild Noah and Quinn created. Wished to this day that things could have been different.

Those two loved each other. She knew that. She'd put away any hope of Noah marrying a Jewish girl long ago. Quinn, she could accept. Imperfect, but so were the rest of them.

Time went on after the accident and Noah adjusted to his blindness, helped along by friends more loyal than she ever could have hoped for. He and Quinn reconnected and his smile seemed a bit brighter. His eyes didn't shine like they used to, but the extra few watts in his smile seemed to make up for it.

She watched them sing together at Sectionals that year, listened to the passion as they sang. Sarah mouthed along beside them and stood when the song ended, bouncing as she clapped. She'd told Noah not to give his sister that extra cookie.

New Directions won Sectionals that year, winning by a landslide against their competition. She liked to think that it was Noah and Quinn's duet that took them over the top. That Rachel girl insisted to her friends that it was the high note she hit at the end of their group number that won it, but added that the duet had been beautiful too.

Maybe it was a good thing she and Noah had broken up. She was a bit overwhelming. A nice girl, but overwhelming.

"You sounded beautiful," Deborah said when she found them back stage. "Both of you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Puckerman," Quinn replied, blushing as she held onto Noah's hand.

"What have I told you? Call me Deb. You two have been dating for months now. There's no reason to keep being formal."

"Yeah. Especially not when she's seen you-"

"_Noah_!" they both screeched, slapping an arm. He laughed.

Deborah shook her head, not needing the reminder of when she came home from work early to her son and his girlfriend on the couch. Noah still insisted with a grin that he'd just wanted to see what the lace on her bra felt like. That didn't explain the other hand he'd had up the girl's dress.

Quinn's face was still red as she kissed his cheek. His arm went around her shoulders, pulling her against his chest, and her own went around his waist.

She couldn't deny they looked beautiful together. Noah's accident had been tragic and there had been a time that she'd been afraid to leave the house, too worried that he'd do something drastic, but he pulled through. He got through this hurdle just as he'd gotten through the others and he was stronger for it.

She gave them a smile, invited Quinn to dinner, and said she'd see them later before she disappeared to collect Sarah from Finn ("I'm gonna marry him, Mommy!").

Noah and Quinn got to dinner a few hours later, still smiling from their win, and still in their performance clothes. They held hands under the table, an attempt of subtly that failed.

_She_ wasn't blind.

She could see the hickey on Quinn's neck, poorly covered up with makeup and Noah was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
